The present invention relates to an apparatus and related method for drying the interior of a container, and in particular to an apparatus and related method for drying the interior of a flexible beverage pouch.
For millenniums beverages have been transported in flexible pouches. These pouches have traditionally been formed from animal skins, tissue membranes and water-impervious coating impregnated cloths. More recently, these materials have been supplanted by plastic. While the size of a beverage pouch was traditionally limited by the structural performance and seepage associated with natural materials, the advent of plastic pouch materials allowed for the creation of larger beverage pouches. Such large, flexible beverage pouches have been embraced by endurance athletes such as runners, bicyclists, skiers, and mountaineers. Exemplary of these strap-on flexible beverage containers are those manufactured by Camel Bak Products (Petaluma, Calif.).
A longstanding problem associated with flexible beverage containers persists to this day, namely, the difficulty with drying the container between uses. The emptying of a flexible beverage container tends to cause the opposing walls to collapse into contact thereby trapping residual moisture therebetween. The constant moisture and other conditions found within a beverage container create a suitable environment for the growth of algae, fungus, and microbes.
Prior art drying apparatus have failed to address flexible beverage container hygienic drying as being principally directed to industrial scale drying, unique article geometries, pulsatile drying, or involving steam injection. Thus, there exists a need for a flexible beverage container drying apparatus.
The present invention addresses the need for a flexible beverage container drying apparatus that has particular utility for drying the interior after use.
The flexible container drying apparatus is comprised of a housing that includes air inlet and outlet openings. A blower is provided intermediate between the inlet and outlet for drawing air into and forcing air out of the inlet and outlet openings respectively.
An exhaust pipe is disposed at the air and extends within a 45 degree angle of vertical. The exhaust pipe is dimensioned such that the diameter of the pipe fits within an opening of the beverage container and the length of the pipe is sufficient to suspend a flexible beverage container thereform. When the container is suspended on the exhaust pipe in an inverted fashion, the blower is operable to blow air onto the innermost portions of the container accomplishing thorough and hygienic drying in between uses.